All Your Love
by Peacelovewriting32
Summary: There is no Gravity 5, it's Gravity 4. Kacey is a Perf and is trying to tear Zander and Stevie's friendship apart. Will she succeed? Yeah, this summary sounded way cooler in my head. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new story that I hope you guys like. This one is going be a multi-chapter. **

**I got this inspiration for this story from Mean Girls 2, so if later in the story it seems similar to that movie, that's why. **

**Oh! And before I forget the title of story might change because I literally had no idea what to call it. Also, I just love the song All Your Love by Lulu Antariksa and Daniel Durston. Check it out if you haven't heard it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock. **

* * *

**Stevie's POV**

I don't think many people count on falling in love with their best friend. I know I sure didn't, but of course, I fell for Zander Robbins, the cocky, ukelele playing, player. But at the same time he could be the sweetest and most gentile person on the planet.

Only one thing stood in between Zander and I, that would be, Kacey Simon. She had been the leader of the Perfs since sixth grade, along with her second and third in command; Molly and Grace. They thought they were perfect, well let me just say they are far from it. Pretty I guess, but they're the brattiest, most stuck-up people in the school. Although, I do make an exception for Grace, she's been going out with my friend Nelson for about a year. I consider her my best friend that's a girl, she can be really sweet, and I really value our friendship.

Anyways, I know Zander will never fall in love with me, or even like me romantically in that matter. He's into girls like Kacey, rich, beautiful, and popular.

What makes this whole situation worse is that nowadays Zander can't even sit with the rest of Gravity 4, Nelson, Kevin, and I, at lunch because Kacey calls it "social suicide" to be seen with us. Seriously, he never hangs out with us after school anymore, he has to leave to be with Kacey right after band practic, he hardly ever hangs out with us after school anymore, and no he can't even sit with us at lunch, it's ridiculous!

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a squeaky, two autotuned voice coming from behind me.

_"Hey now, hey now! _

_Everyone wanna be popular! _

_Hey now, hey now!_

_Everyone wanna be hot ya know!"_

I rolled my eyes, and try to eat my lunch in piece. Kacey and Molly were possibly the worst singers I have ever heard.

"Wow, look how beautiful Grace looks up there," Nelson cooed.

"Yeah, so beautiful," Kevin said, not even looking up from his video game, he was pretty much used to hearing Nelson saying these things.

I look over at Grace, she sees me looking and gives me a small wave, and I wave back. Unfortunately, Molly catches these actions and directs Grace behind her and Kacey.

"Poor Grace," I say, "Those two self-centered brats won't even let her sing." I really did feel bad Grace, she has to put up with those two only because she was afraid of what might happen if she quit the Perfs.

"Hey guys," Zander said sitting down next to me.

"Wow. Long time, no see," I joked. "So why are you over here? Kacey's going to kick your butt if she sees you over here."

"Correction, Kacey's shoes are too expensive to kick Zander's butt with, therefore she will have someone do it for her," Kevin said, sending us all into hysterics.

"Very funny guys," Zander said.

The song ends, and everyone is clapping and cheering. Well, almost everybody.

"Umm, Loserberry why aren't you clapping?" Moll asks.

"I'll start clapping when I hear actual singing and not lip syncing to an autotuned track," I say.

Everyone either gasps or laughs, while I just smirk.

"At least people listen to us Stevie, and not just brushes us off their shoulder like some bands," Kacey fires back.

"Yeah, only because you play during lunch when there are people around," I remind her.

"Umm, Stevie maybe you should stop-," Zander tries to tell me before he is interuppted by Kacey.

"Zander! Why are you sitting over there with those losers? Come over here and sit with us," she commands.

He sighs, "Okay hang on," he turns to us, "Well see you guys later."

"Oh wait Zander!" Nelson calls, "Do you want to come over and hang out with us tonight?"

"I'd love to guys, but I already have plans with Kacey tonight."

"Of course," Kevin mumbled.

"I'm really sorry. Bye guys. Bye Steves," he says touching my shoulder.

I must've been really quiet. "Bye," I say quickly. We're pretty used to his excuses, but little did I know that one day, they would affect my life.

* * *

**A/N: Yay I'm so excited the first chapter's out! Sorry it's kind of short, and there's basically no Zevie in it, but I just got an idea for the next chapter, and I'm super excited! **

**Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows! It makes me feel so good inside, I seriously love you all! **

**Okay, here's Chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock. **

* * *

The next day I was sitting in the band room, just strumming my bass lightly, thinking about how much we never see Zander anymore. _He's hardly ever around anymore, and when he is, there's always an excuse to why he has to leave five minutes later. Thank god he's a not a jerk around all those other Perfs. _I thought to myself.

"Hey Steves," Zander said sitting down next to me.

"Hi," I said slightly annoyed, I scooted about two inches away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, scooting closer to me again.

I sigh, "Nothing." Yeah, that was a total lie.

"Guys!"

"Guess what!" Kevin and Nelson came in yelling, making Zander and I sit up a little straighter.

"What?" we both ask.

"Furious Pigeons: The Movie comes out tomorrow night, and we have to go see it!" Nelson explains using very obnoxious hand motions.

"Ugh! No offense guys, but I can't really take much more of your nerd movies," I said.

"Please Stevie!" they beg.

"Only if Zander comes," I bargain.

"I'd love to come guys, but I'm hanging out with Kacey, Molly, and Justin tomorrow," he says.

"Of course," I mutter shaking my head.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asks looking at me.

"Oh come on Z, there's always some excuse to why you can't hang out with us," I say standing up.

"They're not excuses Stevie, I'm spending time with my girlfriend," he said also standing up.

"Along with Molly and Justin Cole. Can't you ever tell her no? You're never around anymore. I miss my best friend," I cross my arms.

"I can't tell her no, if I do she might... She might..."

"Breakup with you?" I finish.

"Yeah."

"And then your social status would fall, and all you would have left are your loser friends," I state.

"Come on Stevie you know that's not what I meant," he tried to start.

"Oh no I know exactly what you meant Zander. You care more about how popular you are than your real friends."

"Help me out here guys?" he asks looking at Kevin and Nelson.

"Sorry dude, but we kind of agree with her," Kevin tells him.

"It's like you're barely even apart of the band anymore," Nelson said.

I could tell Zander was starting to get angry, but I was not expecting what he said next.

"You're jealous that I spend more time with Kacey than I do with you."

We all widen our eyes, and you could tell Zander jut realized what he said.

"Are you freaking kidding me Zander? I would never be jealous of you, a cocky, conceited, jerk spending time with a bitch like her!" I screamed. "You're officially kicked out of the band!"

"You can't kick me out!" he exclaimed.

"I created this band, I make the final decision of who is in it and who is not," I tell him.

"But-," he starts.

"Leave Zander!" I scream at him. I could feel my eyes starting to well up with tears. Nelson comes up to me a gives me a hug.

"Stevie please listen to me."

"No Zander, forget it. Our friendship is over. Have your stuff out of here tomorrow."

"Stevie," he starts again.

"Look Robbins, she told you to leave. Listen to her, and go," Kevin speaks up.

He looked down at the floor and walked out of the floor.

I was crying hard into Nelson's shoulder, and Kevin was ruboning small circles on my back saying, "Shhh, it's going to be okay Stevie."

We heard clicking of heels coming into the room, "Hey guys, do you know what happened to Zander? I saw him out in the hallway, and he looked kind of-, oh my god Stevie what happened?" Grace asked rushing over to me.

"Zander and Stevie kind of had an argument, one that might not blow over in a day or two," Nelson explained.

Well that only made me cry harder.

"Nelson!" Grace cried.

"I'm just explaining what happened!" he cried.

"Well it's not helping," I say.

"Do you want to have a sleepover tonight at my house?" Grace asked me.

"I'd love that," I tell her.

"But what about our date Grace?" Nelson whined.

Grace shot him a stern luck, "It can wait Nelson." This is why I love Grace, she'll always put someone else's needs before her own. I felt bad for ruining their date, but something told me that Grace wasn't giving up on having a sleepover.

"Thanks Grace. You're the best," I tell her.

She smiles and gives me a hug, "Welcome. Well, see you tonight, I'm going to be late for Spanish."

* * *

[Time skip to Grace's house]

"Oh my gosh that's hilarious!" I laugh, "No way that actually happened!"

"Yep, true story," Grace says laughing with me.

"How could he come to first date with lipstick all over his face?"

"He finally admitted that he was practice kissing on his Grace look a like figure!"

"Oh Nelson!" I sigh tossing a piece of popcorn in my mouth.

"Yeah, so...," she started.

"So what?" I asked.

"Do you want to talk about what happened today?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I sigh.

"So what happend? I heard a bit of yelling from the band room, and then I saw Zander looking the saddest I've ever seen him look before."

"Okay, so, Kevin and Nelson came in saying we had to their dorky Furious Pigeon movie, and I said they only way I would go if Zander exonerated with. Of course he said he already had plans with his just amazing girlfriend and their equally amazing friends," I start.

"Sarcasm detected," Grace laughs lightly.

"Smart girl. Anyways, Keving and Nelson agreed with me, and that's when things got bad. Zander accused me of being jealous, then I said I would never be jealous of a jerk like him, and I called Kacey bitch."

Grace smirked.

"And then, I, uh, I kicked him out if the band, and now we're not friends anymore," I can feel my eyes getting watery.

Grace gasped, "You did what?"

"I know. I should've forgiven him and mobed on, but I couldn't he's never around anymore. I miss him being around, it's like only saw each other during band practice," I let one year fall from my eye.

"Stevie?" Grace asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love him?" She asked completely serious.

* * *

**A/N: Mwuahahahahahahaha! Cliffy!... Kind of. I probably should've mentioned this before, I just now thought of it, no one knows that Stevie is in love with Zander**.

**I hope that fight scene was somewhat intense, I've never really wrote fight before. **

**I hope the next chapter is a little longer, and you'll also hear from Zander's POV. **

**Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, two chapters, and this story has over 260 views! That's is amazing! That is pure awesomeness! **

**I decided to do some review responses:**

**DreamStar77, A, Lulunatic14, justcallmelarry- I'm glad you all like it so far!**

**Jellybean96- I'm glad it made you sad! That makes me feel like it was emotional, and I was really worried it wasn't very good. **

**Guest- Best Zevie story in a while? I'm flattered, but I don't think that's true. :)**

**LunarEclipse22428- No worries, I love long reviews! Glad you're liking it so far! I'm really glad you like the fight scene too!**

**Here's Chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock. **

* * *

Stevie's POV

"I, I don't know anymore Grace," I tell her honestly.

She nods, "But you did, didn't you?"

"Yes," I admit, "But now that he said those things to me I don't know if I should forgive him or not. There's still a small part of me that loves him."

Grace nodded.

"I really screwed this up didn't I? I ask slamming my head into my hands.

"Just a bit."

"Wow, you're helpful," I say sarcastically.

"Well you asked!" She defended herself.

"I know, I just don't know what to do!" I cried.

"You'll figure it out, I promise," she tells me reassuringly.

"God I hope you're right."

* * *

Zander's POV

"Hey Zan-Zan!" a squeaky, annoying voice greeted me.

_Zan-Zan? What kind of name nickname is that? _I thought to myself. _I prefer the nickname Z to Zan-Zan any day. Stop thinking about Stevie, Zander! You're not friends anymore. She hates you, and you do too. _

"Hey Kacey," I try to say with some energy, of course, it came out with no enthusiasm what so ever.

"So we're going to Antonio's, that new Italian restaurant with Molly and Justin," she tells me as if I didn't already know, I mean she and Molly talk about it enough I'm surprised the whole world didn't know about it yet.

"I know Kace," I tell her.

"Well I'm just making sure! I just want everything to be perf!"

I roll my eyes. There's not such thing as perfect, it's impossible to be perfect! _Except Stevie, Stevie was perfect to me. She was perfect to me because she didn't try to be. Oh my god Zander quit thinking about Stevie! Think about how much fun you're going to have on this date._ The more I thought about it, the less excited I was about this double date.

"Zander? Zander!"

"Huh? What?" I asked dazed.

"Zander listen to me, this is going to be important information," Kacey said.

"Okay," I sigh.

"Okay, so for the dance coming up next Friday, you need to wear just a classic black suit, I'm going to be wear a red dress, so our colors will compliment each other, if you do as I say," she commands.

"Yes Kacey."

"Oh, and Zander?"

"What Kacey?" I asked starting to get slightly annoyed.

"Just so you know, at the dance next week, I expect you to be cheering for the Perfs when we perform, and not running around with Loser 4."

"That shouldn't be a problem Kacey," I sigh pulling into the restaurant parking lot.

Okay, so maybe I haven't told Kacey about what happened between Stevie and me, but I don't need to hear about it from all the other Perfs. _God, I'm such an idiot, why did I have to say she was jealous? She hates me now. Oh well Zander, better suck it up, and enjoy this "oh so fun" date you're on. _

As we walked into the restaurant, we were greeted by Molly and Justin who were waiting for our table.

"Hello, hello, hello!" Molly said hugging Kacey.

"Careful Molly, this is a new dress!" Kacey cried.

_I wish Kacey had the same style as Stevie. The skinny jeans, combat boot, beanie chic, not the tight fitting, gaudy, and heels style. _

"It's totes adorbs Kace!" Molly gushed.

Ugh, that made me want to puke.

"Why don't go take out table before they give to someone else?" I asked not wanting to hear the whole background on Kacey and Molly's dresses.

As we take take table Molly doesn't even try to control what she says, "So Zander, is it true?"

"Is what true?" Kacey and I say at the same time.

"That you dumped Loser 4."

"What?" we say at the same time again.

"Molly, that isn't true at all," I state.

"That's not what I heard," she tries to fight back.

"Well you thought wrong. How did you even hear that anyways?"

"I have ways Zander, I am a Perf you know," she said with a sly smile on her face.

"Then what happened?" Justin finally speaks up.

"Stevie and I got into a fight, and it kind of ended up with her kicking me out of the band and us not being friends anymore," I tell them.

"So what was the fight about?" Kacey pressed while scanning her menu.

"Oh nothing important," I lie. _Idiot. _

"Well good, they were bad for your reputation anyways," Kacey.

A waiter came by and took out order, which led to an awkward silence afterwards.

"You know Kacey I really don't think Gravity 4 was bad for my reputation," I say after a few minutes.

"Yes they were. I mean you have a nerd, a gamer, a girl that everyone is either afraid of or intimidated by, and then you the hot, popular guy. It just wasn't a good mix," Kacey said, and Molly nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean I don't even know what you even liked about Stevie. She's not very pretty, wears clothes for boys, and is just rude.

_Wrong, you're all wrong. Stevie was the best thing in my life, and I need her back in it. I will get Stevie back in my life._ And this time, I didn't try to stop these thoughts. _  
_

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon, I'm crazy busy. **

**I have a few plans for this story that I am so excited to right about, so stayed tuned for upcoming chapters! **

**Have any of you guys heard the song Roger Rabbit by Sleeping With Sirens? I'm in love with it, and I'm thinking about incorporating it into this story. Its just an idea, I don't know if it will end up happening. So tell me what you think of that idea. **

**Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow not even 24 hours within posting chapter 3 this story had close to 450 views, and now it has over 600! I will never be able to thank you enough. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock. **

* * *

Zander's POV

I dropped Kacey back at her house after our date. After whole interrogation about me and Gravity 4, it was basically just Kacey and Molly talking about this week's outfit choices, leaving me and Justin to kind of sit there awkwardly. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, he's just not one of those people I like to hang out with it. I lost those people, and I needed to get them back.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled when I got home.

"There's no need to shout, I'm right here," she said appearing from the living room.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you."

"So how'd the date go?" she asked kind of sounding like Kacey.

"If you like hearing about purple being the new pink, then it was just great," I say sarcastically.

"Mmm. Sounds like it," she said. "Hey how come I haven't seen Stevie in a while? She hasn't been around times few weeks."

"We kinda had a big fight today," I say quietly.

"About what?"

"Well, she said I didn't hang out with the band enough, and I told her it's because I have a girlfriend, even though she was probably. Then when Kevin and Nelson didn't back me up, I got really mad, I told her she was jealous of me and Kacey, and then she..." I trailed off.

"She what?" my mom pushed.

"She yelled at me that I was out of the and, and she started crying..."

"Zander Everett Robbins!"

"You don't think I feel bad Mom? I feel freaking terrible!" I exclaim putting my head iy hands.

"Well Zander, I'll admit, I expected more from you, but I have faith in you that you'll work it out with them."

"I hope so," I said walking up the stairs to my room.

When I got up to my room, I plop down on my and start thinking.

"How are you going to get her back? Oh wait, you're probably not because you made her cry, and now she hates your guts," I thought aloud.

I thought about what I should do for a while, before I finally came to the agreement with myself thy I just needed to go up and talk to her.

* * *

_Time skip Monday morning. _

I walked into school and headed straight for Stevie's locker. Sure enough I saw her there getting books out if it.

"Uh, hey Stevie," I say putting my hands in my pockets.

She slams her locker shut and shoots me a look that could kill. "What do you want Zander?"

"I, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," I say.

"Wow Zander, how sincere," she says sarcastically. "Do you really think you can just say just come up to me, say sorry, and expect everything to be perfectly fine?"

Okay, maybe she had a point.

"I'm not one you your little fan girls or a Perf. I'm not like that," she starts to walk away.

"Stevie wait!" I call trying to catch up with her. For a pretty short girl, she's got some speed.

"What Zander?" she asked about ready to punch me.

"Please Stevie just listen to me," I plead.

She paused. She heavily sighed and turned around to face me.

* * *

Stveie's POV

Okay I guess I was a little mean to him. Alright, I was a really mean to him, but what can I say? I have every right to be mad at him, but since I overreacted a little I guess I'll hear him out.

"What?" I ask.

"Stevie, I am so sorry. I never should have said those things to you, and I rig I could, I would take back every single word. I mean it. Stevie I miss you, I haven't been getting any sleep because you've been keeping me awake. Can I make it up to you tonight?" he begged/asked all in one breath.

Maybe it was because I was in love with him, or maybe it was because I could never turn down those eyes. Either way I agreed. "Okay," I sighed.

The smile on this boy's face was so large I thought it would cover his whole face, "Thank you so much Stevie, I promise you won't regret it. Um, I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Wait!" I called after him as he starts to walk away.

"Yeah?" he asked turning around.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he winked.

_Oh the things I do for you Robbins, _I thought to myself.

* * *

Zander's POV

I honestly had no idea where I was going to take Stevie because I actually didn't think she would agree to hanging out with me tonight. I better be creative with this one or else Stevie might think I don't care about it, which is certainly not the case.

"Hey Zany!" Kacey shriked while linking her left arm onto my right arm.

_Oh great another amazing pet name, _I think.

I tried to unlink our arms, but man this girl's got a grip.

"Uh, hey Kacey."

"So Zander I expect you'll be coming with me to the mall tonight after school, I advise you to take your wallet," she says.

"Umm actually Kacey I've already made plans with Stevie tonight."

She stopped dead in her tracks, taking me with her because we were still hooked up. "What?" she asked as if she heard me wrong. "I thought you ditched Loserberry."

"Well, I'm trying to make it up to her by hanging out with her tonight."

"Oh. Okay," she said.

A moment of silence had me seriously worried so I asked, "Is that okay Kacey?"

A small smile appeared on her face, "Yes. Yes it is Zander. I was just wondering if you could take me home after school today?"

I relaxed a little, but in the pit of my stomach I knew something was wrong. Of course I didn't want to admit that thought, "Sure Kacey."

"Great! I'll see you at lunch Zany!" she called strutting off down the hall.

* * *

Kacey's POV

_My boyfriend and Loserberry friends again? Yeah, I don't think so. _

"Molly!" I yelled walking into the Perf bathroom.

"Yes?" she answered from behind some racks of clothing.

"I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

I step a little closer to her whisper, "Zander and Loserberry are friends again."

"Say no more. I know exactly what to do," she said with a sly smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: AAAAAHHHHH! It's finally published! It took me a little while to write this. Sorry it's a bit of a lame chapter, but the next chapter or two is going to get good! **

**How did you all like Zander's middle name as Everett? I couldn't really think of any other ones, Zander is kind of a hard name to work with. Tell me what you guys thought of it in your reviews! **

**I really don't want to sound selfish, but I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter, so it would be great if I could get a few more. Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello all! Hope you're having a wonderful day! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews as always. **

**Okay so if you go way back to the author's note in the first chapter, you'll see I your in something about it being similar to Mean Girls 2, so if you have seen the movie that's where I got this chapter's inspiration from. I tried to change it as much as possible so I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock. **

* * *

Molly's POV

"Oh god it even smells like nerd in here," I said as I walked into the tech lab.

"Is that M-M-Molly Garfunkel?" one nerd stuttered.

"Yes it's me you idiot!" I shouted.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" another one asked.

"I need a favor," I said with sly smile on my face.

"I'll do it!" calls a voice. Low and behold, it's Andy Barlett. "For a price," he said trying to act cool.

I roll my eyes, "I'll get you the iPad 3."

"Deal!" he cried. "So what can I do for you m' lady?" he asked resting his elbows on the near by table.

"I need a microphone, or a recorder, or something. A tiny one though, one that someone wouldn't be able to identify at first," I say.

He heads to the closet and rummages around for a minute before coming out. "Is this what you're looking for?" he asked.

"That's exactly it. Thank you Andy," I say snatching the item from his hand.

"So when can I expect that iPad?" Andy asked.

"Soon," I said walking out of the room. That was a lie. He's never getting that iPad.

* * *

"Kacey I got it!" I called running into the Perf bathroom.

"Perfect," she said looking up from her foot massage and snatching the object from me.

"Okay, so what you do is when you get in Zander's car is turn on the recorder, and stick it underneath the co-pilot seat. And then tomorrow when you get in his car again, take out from underneath the seat. Then we can playback whatever she says tomorrow," I tell Kacey.

"Molly, we are geniuses," Kacey squealed. I sighed. Most of it had actually been my plan.

"Yes Kacey, we are," I say to make her happy.

* * *

Stevie's POV

"I don't know what to wear Grace," I tell her through the phone, as I stood outside of my closet, waiting for an outfit to jump out at me.

"Since when do you care about what you're wearing?" she asked.

"Never, but I feel like tonight I need to out some effort into it."

"Why? Is it because you're in looooove with him?" she asked teasingly.

"Shut up. Can you just come over?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll be over in a few," she said hanging up.

10 minutes later Grace was knocking on the door with what looked like a makeup case in her hand.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing at the case.

"Oh just a little something extra," she smirked. "Come one," she said walking upstairs to my room.

"Now sit down, and close your eyes," she commanded.

"Well now I'm kind of scared," I say sarcastically.

I feel her putting something on my eyes, as I'm not exactly a person who likes other people touching their face so I ask what she's doing.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Just look," she says holding up a mirror.

"Wow Grace, this looks amazing," Grace did a black smokey eye, but it wasn't that heavy, and a touch of eyeliner. It was perfect.

"Okay your hair looks pretty good, so I guess we just have to figure out what you should wear."

"There's not a lot of options," I say. "Slim pickings."

"How about this?" she said holding up an outfit. It was a pair of dark, green skinny jeans, a plain, gray t shirt, a black, leather jacket, a gray beanie, and black combat boots. Simple, yet totally my style.

"Grace, you're the best," I tell her.

"I know," she shrugs. "Now hurry up and put it on."

"How do I look?" I ask stepping out of the bathroom.

"Hot," Grace says.

Suddenly, I hear the doorbell ring.

"Oh my god that's Zander," I said freaking out. "Grace, thank you for everything. I just-,"

"Stevie, GO!" she said pushing me off her, after I tried to give her a hug.

"Okay fine! Man, you are bossy tonight," I say grabbing my purse.

I smooth my hair down one more time before I answer the door. It's not like I was trying to impress him or anything. Lies. I was.

"Hey Zander."

"Hey Stevie. Wow you look great," he said.

I blushed.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah let's get out of here before my brothers figure out I'm hanging out with you tonight," I say pushing him out the door.

"They still don't like me do they?"

"It's not that they don't like you, it's just that they don't like you hanging out with me alone," I laugh slightly. "So where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see. It's a surprise," he said.

"You know I'm not a big fan of surprises," I tell him.

"Hopefully you'll like this one."

We soon arrived at our destination. The parking lot of the local beach.*

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"Well I figured since we live about 15 minutes away from the beach, why not enjoy this beautiful evening right here, on the beach, with a picnic basket," he said.

"This is wonderfully cheesey," I laugh.

"I know baby. Now let's go!" he said.

"So what did you prepare for us this evening, Chef Zander?"

"My world famous peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, with side dishes of Lay's classic potato chips, and sliced green apples. Oh, and two Cokes."

"Mmmm, classy," I say.

* * *

"This sunset is so beautiful," I whispered.

"Yeah, it is," Zander agreed.

We had been there for about 45 minutes, the dinner was great, and it felt good just to hang out with Zander for once.

BOOM!

"Well that escalates quickly," I said.

"Holy crap Stevie, it's pouring it out here. Help me grab this stuff before it gets ruined," Zander said scrambling to grab everything.

We managed to get back to the car before lightning got crazy.

"And that was the entertainment for the night," Zander said before we bursted out laughing.

"Thanks for this night Zander. It was great hanging out with you, even if I am soaking wet. I've really missed it," I said after we calmed down.

"Stevie, I'm so sorry. I never want anything to happen like this again. Thank you for this lovely 'date,'" he said.

That made me sit up a little straighter.

"D-date?" I stuttered.

"You know what I mean, not a real date, but a friendly, hang out date."

"Oh yeah right. I've never really been on a real date before," I confessed really quietly.

Zander fake gasped, "What? The Stevie Baskara has never been on a date before?"

I laughed lightly, "Yeah. No first date, no first kiss, no nothing. It's really embarrassing.

"Well Miss Stevie I'm glad to have been the lucky guy to accompany you on your first 'date.' And I promise I won't tell anyone," he said.

"Thanks," I said blushing.

* * *

"Well this is my stop," I said as he pulled up to my house. "Oh Zander I meant to tell you this earlier, you can come back to the band if you'd like."

"I'd love that Stevie. Thank you," he said. "I'm serious Steves thanks for a great night."

Before I knew what was happening, we were both starting to lean in, then we were only about three centimeters away from each other. I couldn't do this, he was dating Kacey, and Zander was just my best friend.

"Umm, I better get inside before my brothers go all CSI on us," I said pulling away before something that shouldn't happen did.

"Uh, yeah by Steves," he said pulling out of my driveway.

I have a lot to tell Grace...

* * *

**A/N: IT'S FINALLY DONE! Now I have to start working on Best Thing In My Life. I have no clue when that'll be out, but let me tell you, it won't be tomorrow. **

**The next chapter will be the super, big chappie I swear!**

**That little * was a side note. I live in the Midwest, where there are no beaches. :( I've been to beaches, but I mean they're resorts, so I really have no clue if they have parking lots. I just remembered the Victorious episode and used that as a reference. Sorry if that sounds really stupid. **

**For Pete's sake people KEEP WRITING ZEVIE! There are not that many stories being written or updated lately, and it's really sad. **

**Review, review, review! **


End file.
